Power operated fastener driving tools are traditionally used in industrial applications where compressed air provides a convenient power source. Because of the nature of the compressed air power source and the expense involved in heavy duty industrial fastener driving tools, such tools are generally not suitable for use in fastening jobs where maneuvering is required, space is limited, or compressed air is not available. Manually operated fastener driving tools are also used in industrial applications. However, in many of the jobs where manually operated fastener driving tools are used, considerable operator fatigue may be involved because a manual fastener driving tool requires a large user actuation force.
Existing carton closing tools, due to their structural configuration, require significant tool disassembly to replace the clinching members of the tools. The level of disassembly needed for replacing the clinching member in existing tools is difficult and cumbersome, as disassembly involves removing numerous parts of the tool, even those parts that are remotely related to the clinching operations. In some instances, replacing the clinching members requires that the entire tool be disassembled.
Replacement of clinching members is desirable in at least the following situations. Carton closing tools use different sized clinching members for different fastener applications. Therefore, replacing clinching members depending on the fastener applications is a common occurrence. Even if the same sized clinching member is used for a particular fastener application, clinching members are components that will undergo wear and need to be replaced during the life of the tool.
As a result, there is a need in the art for a more efficient and less cumbersome way to replace clinching members for different fastener applications or when clinching members are worn.